Red-Haired Women
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: hanya sebuah fic pendek yang bercerita tentang Naruto yang bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah di taman, bad summary,


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OC, OOC, Sudut pandang Naruto, Typo, Gaje, Penulis masih amatir, **

**mungkin kurang horor :( **

*****mulai*****

Jika menjadi Hokage aku harus terus menerus berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen, maka sejak dulu aku seharusnya mengatakan tidak jika menjadi hokage. Bagaimana tidak setiap hari aku harus bercinta dengan kertas-kertas laknat itu, mestinya kan aku bercinta dengan istriku Hinata. Kemudian kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan dua belas malam, ya ampun begadang lagi deh. Ck, benar-benar deh, Tsunade-baachan sih udah enak sekarang, sudah kipas-kipas di rumah, sambil minum sake. Huh aku benar-benar menyesal menjadi Hokage.

**Kruyuk...kruyuk...**

Ah suara perutku, aku lupa aku belum makan malam. Tapi makan dimana yah, di luar ada penjual makanan tidak? atau pulang ke rumah saja minta makan? ah jangan deh kasihan Hinata, dia pasti sudah capek mengurus Shiota, lebih baik aku cari makan saja di luar. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat duduk, dan pergi keluar untuk mencari makan. Kulihat ada penjual takoyaki keliling di depan kantor hokage.

'Yatta aku beruntung,' ungkapku dalam hati senang. Aku pun menghampiri penjual tersebut, dan membeli empat tusuk takoyaki, setelah itu aku ingin kembali ke kantor hokage. Tapi dipikir-pikir makan di luar enak kali yah, apalagi angin malam ini sedang sejuk-sejuk. Ah aku ingat tidak jauh dari sini ada taman, dan di sana ada tempat duduk. Kurasa aku makan di sana. Habisnya kalau makan di kantor Hokage, aku harus melihat berkas-berkas laknat itu. Enggak deh, sudah pusing aku melihat mereka.

Kakiku melangkah ke arah taman dekat, dan saat sampai aku melihat ada bangku panjang di taman itu. Aku benar kan, tapi ternyata disana sudah ada seseorang gadis. Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna rambut berwarna merah. Ah, aku jadi teringat Okaa-san, rambut gadis itu warnanya sama sih dengan warna rambut Okaa-san. Kakiku pun menuju ke tempat itu. Sesampainya di sana aku pun meminta izin untuk duduk di tempat itu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyaku gadis yang memiliki pony yang cukup panjang, hampir menutupi matanya itu hanya mengangguk, dengan wajah tertunduk, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat seperti apa wajahnya. Aku pun akhirnya duduk setelah diberikan izin.

"Eto, kenapa kau sendirian malam-malam di sini? bukankah tidak baik seorang gadis keluar malam-malam, atau kau sedang cari angin malam?" tanyaku mencoba untuk mengobrol dengannya. Sekali lagi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Oh yah aku tidak pernah melihatmu di desa ini, apakah kau orang baru?" tanyaku lagi dan kembali dijawab oleh anggukannya. Sepertinya dia tipe gadis yang pendiam, seperti Hinata, eh salah Hinata sih tidak pendiam, dia cuma pemalu. Apalagi setelah punya anak, Hinata jadi cerewet seperti Okaa-san menurutku. Tapi walaupun cerewet aku tetap suka padanya. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai Hinata, padahal dulu yang kusuka adalah Sakura, ini memang aneh, tapi aku bahagia ada Hinata dan Shiota di sisiku, walaupun pekerjaan hokage benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Oh, yah dari tadi aku berbicara kita belum berkenalan sekalipun. Namaku Naruto, namamu siapa?" tanyaku memperkenalkan diri. Dia tidak menggangguk lagi dan hanya diam tampa respon apapun. Oh, aku mengerti mungkin karena dia tidak kenal denganku dia tidak mau memberitahukan namanya padaku.

"Oh, maaf mungkin karena kau tidak kenal denganku, jadi kau tidak mau memberitahu namamu. Tidak apa aku mengerti," ujarku sambil menikmati takoyaki yang kubeli tadi. Ah aku lupa kenapa aku mesti makan sendirian, kan ada gadis ini di sampingku. Mestinya kutawari ia, masa aku makan dia tidak, pelit sekali aku ini. Aku pun menyodorkan satu tusuk takoyaki untuknya.

"Aku lupa, kau mau ini, ambil saja kuberikan untukmu," tawarku tersenyum, tapi senyumku mendadak memudar, saat ia menoleh ke arahku, dan mengambil takoyaki yang kuberikan.

**"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," **jawabnya dengan wajah yang pucat, mata berwarna merah yang bola matanya keluar dari kelopak mata dan darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Tampak ia menyeringgai senang dan membuat sekujur tubuhku kaku tidak berdaya, membatu melihat wajahnya.

*****END*****

**Setelah membaca genre horor entah kenapa jadi kepengen bikin fic horor, tapi kayaknya aku gak jago bikin horor deh :( semoga saja ini bisa menghibur? pembaca**

**Oh yah disini Naruto udah jadi hokage nikah sama Hinata dan punya anak bernama Shiota. **


End file.
